sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Brock
Brock (ブロック, Burokku) is a close friend of Ash Ketchum, Pokémon Breeder, and the Gym Leader of Pewter City's Gym, known officially as the Pewter Gym. He hands out the Boulder Badge to Trainers who defeat him in battle. He specializes in training Rock-type Pokémon. Appearance :Voice actor: Eric Stuart (English), Yūji Ueda (Japanese) Brock's most notable feature about his appearance is that his eyes naturally appear closed. The rare times people see them open are when they are forced open unnaturally: from a hit with Charmander's Flamethrower in The Ninja Poké-Showdown, when being hit in the back of the head by Arbok's tail in Who Gets to Keep Togepi?, and when he makes a face for Larvitar in A Crowning Achievement. This has been the center of fan attention for a long time. He also has tan skin, notably darker than the skin of any other major character in the anime, until Iris in the Best Wishes. Brock, along with Tracey and Cilan, are the tallest of Ash's traveling companions, and the closest to looking like an adult. Next to actual adult characters, however, it is clear that he is still a teenager. Not counting temporary outfits, he has worn three different outfits over the span of the anime, all of which have had the colors orange, green, and brown, with blue shoes. Gallery Personality He originally trained Rock-type Pokémon. As he has stated, his philosophy is that the important thing about being a Pokémon Trainer is the bond between Trainer and Pokémon. Brock is considered the most mature, wise and level-headed, and he is arguably the most intelligent character as well. He often acts as an older brother and caretaker to the other characters and a voice of reason in disputes. He will usually place others before him and will help and support his friends even against his better judgment or at his own expense. While he is not shown to battle often, he can understand the situations and strategies in any Pokémon battle, and often explains them to the other characters, probably due to the fact that he was once a Gym Leader. His wisdom is possibly derived from how observant he is; he can tell just by sight how a Pokémon is feeling and spot the differences between the various Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy. Brock always carries books and maps with him, and thus is usually the character who knows where the group is headed and what they can do when they get there, though in Advanced Generation this role was mostly taken over by the PokéNav. He also carries a lot of other supplies, such as Potions, Pokémon food, and a set of cookware, as well as practical tools like a brush and pocket knife; the extent of his preparedness and comically large capacity of his bag was demonstrated, as he pulled out a table and full tea set out of his backpack. He is a domestic, and grooms not only his Pokémon but also those of his friends with whom he travels. He is an experienced cook and caretaker by nature, so he always makes scrumptious food both for Pokémon and for humans and handles all the cooking and cleaning for his friends. One of his best known character traits is that he falls in love with every pretty woman he meets, particularly Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy. He can tell whether they are real (women) or impostors as well. This "ability" has been used multiple times in the series. He has always held a supporting role in the series, usually contributing more in terms of wisdom and comedic antics than the action and battles of the series. Despite this, all his maturity and rationality leaves him completely at the sight of a beautiful woman, as he falls in love with every pretty girl he meets. Brock has a desperate need for female companionship which grows worse as he fails to gain it. He will do anything and everything he thinks will impress women, which inevitably ends with his heart being broken every time. A few women have shown interest in him as well, such as Wilhelmina, Temacu, Natalie, Lucy, Holly, Autumn, Narissa and Lizabeth, but most do not notice him or are not interested. No matter how many times he is disappointed, though, Brock remains determined to find a girl to start a relationship with, and has indicated several times he would stop traveling with Ash and stay with the girl if this happened. This behavior tends to wear on the nerves of other characters, and Misty, Tom and Max have both commonly dragged Brock away from women by his ear. Some of Brock's own Pokémon, most notably Croagunk, have attacked him for getting too flirtatious with women. His goals have played a passive role in his character's activity and development. Unlike other characters, who aspire to achieve and excel in competitive fields like Pokémon training and Pokémon Contests, his aim to become a great Pokémon Breeder is a quiet one and thus does not get showcased frequently. His other goal, to find a girlfriend, is similar to Team Rocket's quest to capture Pikachu and Dr. Eggman's plans for world domination in that both are for comedy and thus doomed to fail. His role has always been purely one as support for other main characters. Early on, he showed that he carries around a Boulder Badge for identification. He also has a Contest Pass for the Kanto region, though he only used it once, as well as one for Hoenn which was required to watch a Contest there. Relationships Friends & Allies *Ash Ketchum *Misty *Tracey Sketchit *May *Max *Dawn *Thomas Jones *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails the Fox *Christopher Thorndyke *Nurse Joy *Officer Jenny Family *Lola (mother) *Flint (father) *Forrest (younger brother) *eight other children (youngest sons and daughters) Neutral Rivals Enemies *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Decoe **Bocoe **Cubot **Orbot **Jack Robotnik *Team Rocket **Jessie **James **Jake **Meowth Pokémon As Gym tradition dictated, Brock's first Pokémon were Rock types. However, all of his Pokémon tend to have strong bonds with Brock and are on par with Ash's Pokémon in terms of battling strength, despite the fact that Brock does not go out of his way to train his Pokémon. This is a listing of Brock's Pokémon as of the most recent episode. As Brock has returned to Pewter City in order to study to become a Pokémon Doctor, most of his Pokémon are left "at home." On Hand *Onix → Steelix *Pineco → Forretress *Geodude *Zubat → Golbat → Crobat *Croagunk (♂) *Bonsly → Sudowoodo (♂) At Pewter Gym/Home *Lotad → Lombre → Ludicolo *Mudkip → Marshtomp *Egg → Happiny → Chansey (♀) Returned *Vulpix Caught for someone else *Tauros Given away *Graveler (♂) Temporary *Ninetales *Staravia (♂) *Turtwig *Aipom (♀) *Magnemite *Onix *Feraligatr Achievements * P1 Grand Prix (forfeit in first round) * Pokémon Beauty Contest (winner - with Suzy) * Pokémon Balloon Race (champion) * Pokémon Orienteering (N/A) * Pokémon Contests: ** Gardenia Town Contest (runner-up) * Pokémon Cosplay Contest (winner) * Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition (top 4 - with Holly) * Pastoria City's Croagunk Festival (runner-up) * Twinleaf Festival Battle Tournament (N/A) History Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Kanto Characters Category:Flint's Family Category:Heroes Category:Ash's friends Category:Gym Leaders Category:Kanto Gym Leaders Category:Pewter Gym Leaders Category:Rock-type Trainers Category:Pokémon Breeders